prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1
NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1 is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on March 14, 2016. Disc One *It Started as a Whisper *Creating the Future *NXT Championship Tournament Final: Seth Rollins vs. Jinder Mahal - NXT • August 29, 2012 *WrestleMania 31 *No Disqualification Match for the NXT Championship: Seth Rollins vs. Big E Langston - NXT • January 9, 2013 *Chris Jericho vs. Bray Wyatt - NXT • May 1, 2013 *Women’s Wrestling is Back! *NXT Women’s Championship Tournament Final: Paige vs. Emma - NXT • July 24, 2013 *Best 2 Out of 3 Falls Match: Sami Zayn vs. Antonio Cesaro - NXT • August 21, 2013 *William Regal vs. Antonio Cesaro - NXT • December 25, 2013 Disc Two *NXT ArRival *Ladder Match for the NXT Championship: Bo Dallas vs. Adrian Neville - NXT ArRival • February 27, 2014 *NXT Women’s Championship Tournament Final: Charlotte vs. Natalya - NXT Takeover • May 29, 2014 *Tyler Breeze “#MMMGorgeous” Music Video - NXT • June 5, 2014 *WeAreNXT *Sami Zayn vs. Tyson Kidd - NXT • October 16, 2014 *NXT Championship Match: Adrian Neville vs. Sami Zayn - NXT Takeover: REvolution • December 11, 2014 *The Four Horsewomen *Fatal Four-Way Match for the NXT Women’s Championship: Charlotte vs. Sasha Banks vs. Becky Lynch vs. Bayley - NXT Takeover: Rival • February 11, 2015 Disc Three *Takeover: Rival *NXT Championship Match: Sami Zayn vs. Kevin Owens - NXT Takeover: Rival • February 11, 2015 *The Arnold Classic *Adrian Neville vs. Cesaro - Columbus, Ohio • March 5, 2015 *San Jose *Hideo Itami vs. Tyler Breeze - Cam San Jose, California • March 27, 2015 *Six-Person Tag Team Match: Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady & Carmella vs. Blake, Murphy & Alexa Bliss - NXT • June 17, 2015 *Beast in the East *NXT Championship Match: Kevin Owens vs. Finn Bálor - Beast in the East • July 4, 2015 *Takeover: Brooklyn: NXT Women’s Championship Match - Sasha Banks vs. Bayley *NXT Takeover: Brooklyn • August 22, 2015 *Long Live the Dream *Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament Final: Finn Bálor & Samoa Joe vs. Baron Corbin & Rhyno - NXT Takeover: Respect • October 7, 2015 *The Future is Now! Blu-Ray Exclusives *CM Punk & Seth Rollins vs. Antonio Cesaro & Kassius Ohno - NXT • October 17, 2012 *Best 2 Out of 3 Falls Match: Adrian Neville vs. Corey Graves - NXT • November 13, 2013 *Bray Wyatt Thanks the NXT Universe - NXT • August 14, 2014 *Paige vs. Becky Lynch - Dark Match NXT Takeover: Fatal Four Way • September 11, 2014 *NXT Women’s Championship Match: Sasha Banks vs. Charlotte - NXT • July 15, 2015 *Apollo Crews vs. Tyler Breeze - NXT Takeover: Respect • October 7, 2015 Images NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00001.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00002.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00003.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00004.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00005.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00006.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00007.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00008.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00009.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00010.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00011.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00012.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00013.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00014.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00015.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00016.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00017.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00018.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00019.jpg NXT’s Greatest Matches Vol. 1.00020.jpg External links * DVD on Amazon Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases